


Dragon Wings

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: When Princess Allura is kidnapped and it placed in the care of a half dragon boy, she finds help in the less unlikely place.





	Dragon Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for thekallurashipper's birthday who requested a Kallura Positivity Day and this idea had been poking at me for awhile, so figured why not. So far, this is just a one shot, but who knows maybe I'll write more later. Hope you all like it.

Allura was raised to be diplomatic, and in general she tried to be a peaceful person who settled matters through calm discussion...but she never craved to punch someone so much in her entire life.

From the back of the covered wagon, Allura struggled to get free of her ropes, but it was fruitless.

“Stupid enchanted rope,” she grumbled with a snarl.

The wagon than chose that moment to go over another bump, and Allura flipped forward like a sack of potatoes.

With a grunt, she rolled to her side and sighed. “If I get out of this, I will NEVER doubt Hunk’s gut feeling again.” 

Going out in the woods to have a picnic with her friends shouldn’t have been too much to ask was it? 

Lance and Pidge certainly didn’t think so, but Hunk had been so anxious about it. He had felt something bad was going to happen in the pit of his stomach. Allura assumed he was simply worrying too much like he always did.

And yet, when Allura had wandered off to bring back some flowers for her father, that was when she got caught. The hooded attacked sprung from behind her. Allura fought, but her attacker had magic on his side and knocked her out quite fast. 

When she awoke, Allura found herself tied up and stuffed into the back of a wagon. Allura realized, Hunk’s gut feeling had been right on the nose, and she prayed she would get the chance to tell him that.

Suddenly, the wagon stopped. Allura froze as she heard the driver’s footsteps go around and the hooded figure poked his head through the back.

Allura glared as she backed up on the floor. “Who are you?” she demanded. “Or are you such a coward you refuse to show your face?!”

The hooded figure paused, and then laughed. “I suppose it doesn’t matter at this point,” he said in a very familiar voice.

Her kidnapper lowered his hood and Allura’s eyes widened. 

“Prince Lotor?!” she exclaimed.

The prince of the Galra Empire sneered at her with a mocking bow. “It’s good to see you again, Princess.”

Allura’s blood boiled. Now things were making sense. “Doing your father’s dirty bidding now are you?” she accused.

Emperor Zarkon had been attempting to conquer Altea for years, but with little success thanks to the Alteans’ use of magic. She always knew Lotor was as bloodthirsty as his father, but he was never the type to directly dirty his own hands.

Lotor laughed in amusement. “Believe it or not, I am here by my own choice, Princess,” he said as he climbed inside. “I have my own plans that will prove more efficient than that of my father’s previous attempts.”

Allura gave bitter laugh. “If you think my father is going to give up the kingdom to get me back you are delusional.”

It was a half truth. She knew her father would be tempted, but they had both agreed the kingdom’s safety had to come first, even if it meant their very lives.

“Oh, you will help me, Princess,” Lotor said as he loomed over her, “but not quite in that way.”

He then grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulders. Allura kicked madly like a wild stallion, but Lotor barely seem phased as he carried her out of the wagon. For a brief moment, Allura became still as she gathered her surroundings.

They were high up in the mountains, far away from any nearby village that could offer assistance and also miles away from the castle. She turned her head and saw Lotor was carrying her towards the mouth of a cave.

“You let me go this instant!” Allura cried out as she began to fight again. “If you think you’re taking me into that dark cave you’re-”

Lotor dropped her to the ground with her face landing in the ground. She barely had spitted out the dirt when Lotor held the blade of his sword to her neck.

“I would prefer you unharmed,” he threatened, “but I will do so if you don’t be quiet. I don’t wish to anger the dragon here.”

Allura’s eyes widened. Dragon? There was a dragon here?

She looked back to the cave and it dawned on her that it would be an ideal place for a dragon to live. Still they were rare. The giant beasts tended to stay as far away as possible from civilization.

She saw one once, during that camping trip Coran took her on, but it was from a safe distance. Coran explained they weren’t dangerous as long as you left them alone, but dragons would get angry and roast you alive if you weren’t careful.  
Still, she never imagined there had been a dragon this close. Her father’s scouts usually kept strict charts on their locations. How did they miss this one?

When Allura went silent, Lotor gave a satisfied smirk and put away his sword.

“Dragon!” he called out. “Are you here?!”

Movement was heard from the back of the cave. Allura froze and Lotor smirked as he placed a hand over his chest.

“I am Prince Lotor, and I wish to make you an offer,” he called out.

_Offer?!_ Allura thought as she managed to get herself to sit up. _What kind of offer?_

Her first thought was for Lotor to offering to feed her to the dragon, but that made no sense. She knew the myths about dragons eating ‘fair princesses’ wasn’t the least bit true, and Lotor just said he wished her unharmed.

Footsteps were heard, but they were much lighter than Allura expected to hear from a giant dragon. Then a figure emerged from the shadows...a very small figure. At first it was the silhouette of a boy, but then he stepped into the light.

He had black hair and a pair of red horns sticking out of his hair. His ears were pointed and red, and large leathered wings were currently folded around him like a cape. His long tail twitched back and forth as the boy tapped his black claws against his elbow. Yet, except for those features, everything else about him was very human.

Human face, human body that wore a black tunic and leggings, and he even wore a pair of large boots.

“What do you want?” the boy asked as he shot Lotor an annoyed glare.

The Galra Prince looked genuinely confused and looked around like he expected someone else to appear. “Where is the dragon, Boy?”

The boy shrugged. “I’m the only person that lives here.”

“Impossible,” Lotor said as he pointed his sword. “I’ve heard rumors for weeks that a dragon lives here. Speak the truth, Boy!”

The boy huffed as he shoved away Lotor’s blade with the back of his hand.

“First off, my name isn’t ‘Dragon’, it’s Keith,” the boy spat. “And those rumors clearly exaggerated things. I’m the only ‘dragon’ that lives here.”

Allura frowned, as she mentally went through her knowledge of creatures in her head until she finally put the pieces together.

“You’re a dragonling,” Allura said, “aren’t you?”

The boy looked her surprised and gave a slow nod.

“I thought so,” she said curiously. 

Dragonlings were a race of humans who carried dragon blood in their veins. She had read about them in her library, but they tended to live far south. What was this boy doing this far north? Didn’t they hate the cold?

Lotor’s eyes twitched as he rubbed his eyes. “I should have known better than to take Varkon’s information at face value.” He shook his head and reached for a pouch at his side. “Fine, I’ll just have to make due.”

He locked eyes with Keith and held out a sack. “I have here a bag of gold that I wish to pay you.”

Keith’s eyes lingered on the bag suspiciously. “For what exactly?”

“To guard her,” Lotor said as he pointed to Allura and smirked. “I’m going to make her my bride in two weeks time, and I need to prepare.”

Allura choked as her eyes widened. “WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! I would never marry you!”

Lotor sneered as he kneeled. “Perhaps not by choice, but you will marry me,” he said as he played with the tip of Allura’s hair. “And once we’re wed, I will rightfully be the new King of Altea, which I believe is a much easier method of conquering your little kingdom.”

Allura glared and tried to bite his hand, but the prince pulled it away.

“With that said,” Lotor continued as he looked to Keith, “I need someone to guard her. King Alfor will suspect the Galra are at work and will focus on rescuing her from my father’s castle.” He placed his hands on his hips. “There, I need to stash her in the least likely place.”

“And you picked a dragon’s cave?” Keith asked dryly with an unimpressed face.

“I had assumed a regular dragon lived here,” Lotor said with a tone of annoyance, “but I will make the same offer to you.” He shook the bag. “Agree to guard the princess for me, and I will give you this bag of gold, and will give you another bag when the job is done.”

Keith’s forehead puckered as he looked between Allura and the bag of gold. Allura’s body stiffened as she watched Keith take the offered bag.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he said.

Allura’s jaw dropped as Lotor laughed. “Excellent,” he said as he turned back around. “I shall return soon.” 

He smirked at Allura and lifted her chin to force her to look at him. “Take care, my future bride.”

Allura glared and was ready to snark back, but Keith grabbed Lotor’s wrist and pulled it away.

“Can you please just leave?,” Keith growled. “I have things to do.”

Lotor looked offended as he gave Keith a cold stare, but he took his hand back and silently returned to his wagon.

Allura shot one more glare as Keith lifted her up into her arms. She had expected for the dragon boy to toss her over his shoulder, but instead he carried her against her chest and into the cave.

“Listen, if it’s money you are after I can pay more,” Allura said as Keith set her on the ground. “My father will reward you handsomely if you let me go.”

Maybe, just maybe Allura could bargain with him.

Keith barely seemed to hear her as he tugged at the ropes and cursed. “Are these enchanted?” he asked.

“Yes, now if you would listen-Wait, where are you going?” 

Wordlessly, Keith moved to the back of the cave where a table with a single chair had been placed. It was hard to see in the dark, until Keith turned on a lantern that sat on the table.

“I can see in the dark easily,” Keith explained, “but I know normal humans need light.”

“Uh, yes,” Allura said as she watched the boy reached for something hanging off the wall. “Thank you for that, now if you’ll-”

Keith turned around with a dagger in his hand. Allura’s heart stopped. Oh..oh no! Was he going to kill her! Not good! Not good!

“Right,” Keith said as he kneeled. 

Allura tried to move away, but Keith placed a hand on her shoulder and held her in place.

“Just hold still,” he instructed.

“Lotor wanted me unharmed,” Allura stammered. “It wouldn’t do good to have me dead. No! Wait!”

The dagger struck. Allura shut her eyes, and felt the ropes around her loosened. Stunned, she gradually cracked opened her eyes and saw the ropes that had been tied around her arms were scattered on the floor.

_He...he was cutting through the ropes?_ Allura looked back to the dagger and suddenly recalled enchanted ropes could only be broken when cut through.

Keith showed no reaction to the princess’s shocked face, and his tail twitched as he stared at her feet.

“Okay, next the ankles,” Keith said as he then cut through those ropes as well. The ropes shimmered as the magic died and then dropped to the ground. 

Allura poked her toe at them to ensure she wasn’t dreaming this. This was far too easy. Was this a trick? Why would-

“Are you hurt?” Keith asked.

Allura raised her head back up, and realized she had almost forgotten Keith was there. He stared at her with such concern in his eyes that she hadn’t expected to see.

“Oh..um, no I’m fine,” Allura said as she massaged her wrists.

Keith took a deep breath as he placed the dagger on his belt and rose. “Okay, let’s get going.”

Allura blinked as she climbed to her feet. “Go? Go where?”

Keith stared back as he raised an eyebrow. “Um.. your home?” He scratched his head. “That is, I’m assuming you want to go home.”

“Uh, yes,” Allura replied as she crossed her arms. “That would be my biggest wish at the moment.”

“Then let’s go,” Keith said as he pointed to the mouth of the cave. “It’ll be a long walk, so be faster if-”

“Wait, a moment,” Allura said as she raised her hands. “I’m sorry, but this is confusing. I saw you agree to guard me for Lotor.”

Keith tilted his head. “What? No, I-”

“You took his bag of gold,” Allura said as she pointed to the very bag that hung off his belt. “Or did I somehow imagine that?”

Keith opened, but then shut his mouth as he fingered the pouch with one of his claws. His leather wings flapped a bit as he seemed suddenly embarrassed. 

“Oh...yeah...now I get it,” he said as he sheepishly look away, and Allura almost thought she saw a tint of blush on his cheeks. “Sorry, I have a habit of sometimes just assuming people know what I’m thinking…” He gave a sad smile. “My brother use to tease me on that constantly.”

_Brother?_ Allura thought as she looked around. _Are there two dragonlings here?_

Yet, judging by the sparse supplies in the cave, there was only enough for one person. Perhaps he was away?

Keith’s sigh brought back Allura’s attention and she watched the half dragon boy ran his claws through his hair.

“I never intended on guarding you,” he explained. “If I didn’t agree I’d assumed that creep would just take you somewhere else.” He gave a shrug. “So, figured I would set you free and take you back home.”

“Oh,” Allura said slowly. That did make sense. Keith never showed he was keen on the idea in the first place. “And the gold?”

Keith shrugged. “I need money, and I feel no guilt swiping it from a prince like that, do you?”

Allura raised a finger, but then lowered it as she thought about it. “You..make a point there.”

“Good,” Keith said as his wings unfolded.

Allura felt slightly memorized by the sigh She had seen dragons once with Coran as a child, but was never able to examine their wings this closely. They were large enough to wrap around a single person. The skin on the inside was a lighter pink compare to the red skin and tail. Allura was curious on what it felt like to brush her hand against it.

“Fastest way home would be me to fly you,” Keith explained and shifted uncomfortably. “But I’ll have to carry you. That okay?”

“Oh…uh, yes that’s fine,” Allura said.

Keith looked more relaxed and proceeded to pick up her as he had done before. Allura placed a hand on his chest, and could feel her cheeks blushing a bit. He felt so warm. Did the dragonlings have the ability to breath fire like regular dragons?

“Hold tight,” Keith warned as he began to run towards the mouth of the cave. Allura yelped as she dug her fingers into Keith’s tunic.

The boy’s wings spread out and within a few flaps, they were up in the air. Allura watched as the cave grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Her hair flapped in the breeze as she dared to look at the ground below her.

Upon instinct, she buried her face into Keith’s chest, but relaxed as he felt a clawed hand pat her shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I won’t drop you.”

Allura looked up and smiled because for some reason she felt she could trust those words.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith landed in the forest that Allura had been abducted earlier from.

“Sorry, I can’t fly you closer,” Keith said as he placed her on the ground, “but I have a feeling your guards would be alarmed to see me carrying their princess.”

Allura frowned and imagined the shouts of panic everyone would give if Allura had arrived in such a state. Lance might have tried to take a shot with his bow and arrow. Speaking of which, he, Pidge and Hunk were all probably frantically trying to find where she was.

“It’s a wise decision,” she said as she crossed her arms.

“With that said, I’ll at least walk you there,” Keith said and he crossed his arms. “Hate for something else to happen to you before you got home.”

Allura smiled. “That’s very kind of you.”

Keith shrugged and began to lead the way. “More of the decent thing to do if you ask me.”

Allura couldn’t deny she felt the same way, but unfortunately she knew fully well not everyone possessed such morals. 

“Once I am back home, what will you do?” she asked as they moved around a large tree. “Lotor will be coming back?”

“I won’t go back to the cave,” Keith explained as he pushed a branch out of Allura’s way. “I rather not worry about waking up to seeing an angry prince trying to stab me.” He gave a sigh. “Besides, I was getting ready to leave anyway.”

Allura tilted her head as she picked up her pace to walk beside him. “What do you mean?”

“I was only staying in the cave temporarily,” Keith said as his lowered his gaze. “I’m looking for my brother Shiro”

Allura’s eyes widened. “Your brother?” She recalled he had mentioned him before.

Keith nodded. “He went missing a month ago, and I thought I found a lead around here but it went cold.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve been flying around searching for him, and bet some of the locals saw me-”

“And assumed you were a regular dragon,” Allura concluded as she crossed her arms. That would certainly explained where those rumors Lotor heard about came from.

Her gaze softened as she looked to Keith. “I’m sorry about your brother,” she said. “Do you believe he was taken?”

“Think so, but not sure by who,” Keith said as he crossed his arms. “But I am going to find him and bring him home.”

Allura gave a determined nod. “Yes, you shall, because I will assist you.”

Keith staggered in his stepped and turned to look at her. “Huh?”

“You did just rescued me from Lotor,” Allura said with a smirk, “it’s only right I return the favor.”

Keith frowned. “I appreciate the offer-”

“I AM a princess and I have several resources you don’t,” Allura continued as she shook a finger. “And knowing my father, he will fully agree with me.” 

Keith opened, but then shut his mouth as he ran a hand over one of his horns. “Well..if you’re certain…”

“Very,” Allura said, but then grasped a hand to her chin. “With that said, you will need a play to stay.” She clapped her hands together. “You can stay with me at the palace.”

Keith choked. “What? Uh..no, I can just find a cave or a shack-”

“Nonsense, we have plenty of room,” Allura said as she touched his arms. “And frankly, my friend Pidge will be delighted. She has always wanted to learn more about dragons and dragonlings. It’ll be perfect.”

Keith looked reluctant. “I..don’t know, I’m not that sociable-”

“I insist,” Allura said as she raced forward and tugged the dragon boy behind her. “We best hurry. I’m sure they’re all worried about me by now.”

She half expected Keith to resist and she did felt him tug back slightly. However, after a brief moment, he moved and let Allura yank him forward. Allura smiled and Keith offered a small shy one in return.

This was not how Allura expected her day to go, but now she felt rather glad it did.


End file.
